Conventionally, solid electrolytic capacitors comprise an oxide film formed by anodization on the surface of a valve action metal such as aluminum (Al), tantalum (Ta), and niobium (Nb), a solid electrolyte such as MnO2, and an electroconductive polymer as a counter electrode. The solid electrolytic capacitor is obtained by connecting a terminal to the solid electrolytic capacitor, sealing the entirety thereof in resin, etc. A reduction in ESR (“equivalent series resistivity”) is being sought after as a trend in capacitor technology.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-93741 discloses a solid electrolytic capacitor that uses a silver paste, comprising a mixture of silver particles having a mean particle size of 0.2 to 20 μm, silver nanoparticles having a mean particle size of 1 to 100 nm, and a prescribed binder, to form a silver conductive layer. The use of an electrically conductive powder referred to as microparticles in this manner makes it possible to reduce contact resistance between the solid electrolyte layer and the conductive layer of the solid electrolytic capacitor. With further development of various types of electrical devices in recent years, there is a strong desire for a technology that enables the effective formation of a conductor that can be used in a wide range of fields, including not only electrodes for solid electrolyte capacitors, but also various other electronics fields, demonstrates lower resistance, and provide electrical characteristics typically required by electronic components.